Krakau
The Krakau are a mighty race of warriors, that inhabit the harsh planet of Krakata. Introduction The harsh desert of a planet Krakata is inhabited by only a few types of animals, plants and fungi, but only one of them is civilised. The mighty Krakau specialise in both technology, and magic, combining the two to develop better tools. Appearance There are only 20 genetic variations of the Krakau, so they look almost identical. The Krakau are one of the only sentient races that don't have arms, or any form of hands. They only have a pair of strong legs used for crawling on the ground. This is why they wear robotic pants, and learned how to used their feet like hands. Their heads are just the right size for the rest of the bodies. The heads can be compared to thick human skulls. Long, floppy, dog-like ears grow from either side, and a small mouth sticks out from where the chin should be. When wearing their robotic pants, they can stand upright. Their natural body length is around 1.7 metres. History Before the Order Prupxos Krakau Over a few thousand years ago, uncivilised Krakau crawled around their true home planet, Prupxos. That's when another, civilised, and more advanced race of Slabos decided to start making use of them. Seeing how the Krakau, unlike themselves, could use their feet, like hands (All the inhabitants of Prupxos have two limbs they mainly use to crawl around), they started "hiring" them to work for them. In exchange for their services, the Krakau were given their robotic legs, and weapons. A Krakau loves nothing more than a gun, so they fell for the "deal" right away. When mobile, and able to fight different Slabos towns, the Krakau were forced to kill each other. Before they knew it, the Slabos found stronger allies, the humans. Seeing how disorganised, and inefficient the Krakau were, the humans started mass slaughters, and began using them as a new source of processed meat. Most of them not having any weapons, or even legs, they could only hope noone stepped on their heads. New Krakau A few Camelio scouts noticed what was going on, and they saw the potential of future Camelio Soldiers in the Krakau. Secretly abducting 20 Krakau Queens, they transported them to the planet of Krakata, their new home. As more Krakau were hatched, the Camelio equipped them with all the necessary tools to build their own colonies on their new home planet. In exchange for the Camelio assistance, the Krakau agreed to provide them with soldiers. Order of the Deanus Being sworn allies of the Camelio, the Krakau followed them into the Order without hesitation. Meeting the Ktaggella, they became interested in Magic. Many Ktaggellan magi were more than happy to share their knowledge on controlling Nature, Energy and the Outer Plane. First War The Krakau were seen in the front lines, killing every U.T.P. in sight. They took the most damage, but reproducing amazingly fast, they made up for them in no time. Behaviour and Personality The Krakau are very hostile to races they don't know much about. They seem to be obsessed with war, and destruction. The strict government believes that the Krakau have to be sorted in a Hierarchy- *Governental Leaders *Generals *Soldiers *Business Workers *City Guards *Workers *Gatherers and Farmers They also see it necessary to serve their saviours, the Camelio. Not many realise that the Camelio use them as no more than slaves, and hundreds die, fighting the Camelio' enemies. Culture The boiling-hot desert planet is scarcely covered a few big towns, that are built inside mountains, or volcanoes. Each city carries one queen, that lays tens of eggs each day. A Queen is the only Krakau with an actual gender, and her eggs don't need to be fertilised. This causes only 20 different genetic variations between the Krakau. A city has a few army Generals, who have proven that they're worthy of guiding thousands of citizens, to be chosen as leaders. They chose new Generals, who found armies. Many Krakau are equipped with a gun, a pair of Robotic Legs, and is set off to guard peace in cities- any law-breaking can result immediate execution- no citizen has the authority to question a guard's choices. The remaining Krakau become either the Gatherers, or Farmers. The Gatherers collect different kinds of plants, and sometimes meat. They take it to the Queen's "Throne room" where a massive Fungus grows. They lay the food there, so it can grow further. The Farmers look after the fungus, and collect parts of it. This is the Krakau's food A typical city has long slums, where hundreds, if not thousands of Gatheres and Farmers reside. Places such as the slums are full of Camelio-made billboards advertising businesses, and services. These Krakau do not get paid, and their only source of income is a fair share of the farmed fungus. A Krakau such as this lives in a crude tent- three metal poles that hold up a blanket which can cover up the tent for minimal privacy. Only the Gatherers that travel longer distances own crude Robotic Legs (Governmental property) Closer towards the middle, the working-class Krakau and City Guards reside. They own small houses, equipped with many appliances. These Krakau can afford robotic legs, and always keep good care of them. A bit further on reside the businessmen and soldiers. Some Camelio can be met too. These citizens own nice houses, and are always important to the government. In the city centre houses the Queen, the City Council, and is the place used by both Magi and soldiers for their research. Category:Order of the Deanus Category:Races